The aim of the proposed study is to gather and analyze data relevant to smokeless tobacco use among seventh through twelfth grade students in West Virginia. These data will provide the basis for the development of future smokeless tobacco cessation programs for seventh through twelfth grade smokeless tobacco users. A representative sample of 5000 seventh through twelfth grade students will be selected using a stratified random sampling procedure. Student achievement and socioeconomic status are the variables upon which stratification will be based. The final sample will include a minimum of twenty schools from ten counties. Data will be collected through administration of an in- class, anonymous questionnaire. Staff from the West Virginia Department of Education will work with project investigators to obtain the sample and to ensure the cooperation of public schools throughout the state. Regular use of smokeless tobacco often begins by age twelve. The nicotine in smokeless tobacco products appears to be at least as addictive as the nicotine obtained through cigarette smoking, and little is known about effective cessation techniques. There have been numerous studies linking smokeless tobacco use with cancers of the mouth, throat and larynx and with dental disease. Smokeless tobacco users who begin the habit at an early age and who continue to use over a number of years will increase their risk of developing disease. Effective cessation techniques could reduce this risk.